Revenge
A female tree friend named Shelby brutally murders Superspeed in order to show him what he did to her when he came to HTF town. Starring Roles *Superspeed *Shelby Plot WARNING: This is very gory, more detailed than regular HTF stories. It's a nice day. Superspeed gets ready for school. He walks out the door and down the stairs. Almost tripping, he heads his way to school. A small dot is shown. When Superspeed notices it, it gets bigger. Superspeed holds his breath, puffing out his chest. Apparently, it hit him in the chest and loses all of his air and passes out. When he wakes up, he's in a dark room. "I can't see." Superspeed said. Superspeed tries to get up put fails. "I can't move!!" he yelled. A figure walks in, brightening up the room. It's a female tree friend. "Can you see now, Superspeed?" the figure asked. "Yeah, thank you." Superspeed replied. "Can you untie me?". The tree friend gets closer, revealing her face. " That, I cannot do". Superspeed does a little nervous laugh. "Oh, hey, Shelby. How's it goin'?". "Glad you asked, I'll show you." Shelby said. She takes something out, and Superspeed sees it clearly. "What's that knife for?!" he asked quickly. "I told you already." Shelby replied. Superspeed looks in shock. "Wait, NO! NO!" he screamed. Shelby walks to him. Shelby thinks about what was injured first when Superspeed put her as the bully target. "The arm." Shelby remembers. She stabs Superspeed's arm and begins to drill into his arm. Superspeed is holding his scream in, so she turns it sideways, and spins it around, causing his blood and skin to fly everywhere. "Look, it's your arm bone." Shelby said when she runs into Superspeed's arm bone. When Superspeed begins to look down, he feels a jerk of pain, and is now shaking. "Why is it sticking out?" he asked. "I pulled it out." Shelby answered. Shelby does the same with his other arm but then pulls it off, his bone and flesh tearing. Superspeed finally screams. Shelby starts to smack him with his own arm. "Now what else had been brutally attacked at me? The stomach!". Shelby heads for his stomach and cuts it open, then reaches into Superspeed and pulls everything she grabs out. "Agh! That hurts!" Superspeed screams. "Exactly the point." Shelby said. "Finally, let you die." Superspeed decided to reason. "No, please. You're not dead, so why do I have to die?!". Shelby then jumps into the air and floats. "Because I'm dead". Superspeed is completely shocked. He never knew he killed her. "No, please. You don't have to do this!" Superspeed yells, but Shelby goes ahead and begins stabbing the inside of Superspeed. This causes his organs to be disconnected and he finally dies. "You got what deserved, Superspeed." Shelby said. Deaths *Superspeed dies from blood loss. Trivia *There's only one death. *Instead of instantly dying, Superspeed is tortured throughout the story. *This is similar to the fanfic story Cupcakes from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *This might be one of the darkest episodes of Happy Tree Friends. *Only Superspeed and Shelby appear in this episode. *Superspeed killed someone when he came, becoming more popular. *Superspeed being popular is a reference to Rocko (in HTF Social) because he is very popular at school. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images